Ernie
by iloveromance
Summary: An unexpected loss brings the Crane family closer together. Written in memory of the wonderful actor Bill Paxton who portrayed Frasier's caller Ernie in the season 10 episode "Analyzed Kiss".


_**A/N: I was happy to see that Bill Paxton had guest stared on Frasier as a caller because it made writing this tribute story in his memory a lot easier. Please note that I have changed the timeline of his appearance quite a bit. On the show he doesn't appear until Season 10, after Niles and Daphne are already married, but for story line purposes in this story, he appears many years before Niles and Daphne fell in love.** _

"I'll get that." Frasier said when the phone rang.

Daphne smiled at her boss, relieved. At least it saved her from having to stop what she was doing in order to answer the phone. She had enough chores to do as it was and there never seemed to be enough hours in the day. But she was grateful for her job.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane." She said. "I'll have those dishes done in a few minutes and then I'll start on the laundry."

"No rush, Daphne. It's-." Frasier paused to answer the phone. "Frasier Crane residence. I'm listening."

"Oh geez…" Martin groaned, shaking his head. But seconds later, he returned his attention to the game that was blaring from the television.

"Yes, this is Dr. Crane." Frasier was saying. "Yes, I am the host of the Dr. Frasier Crane show. On KACL, yes. I-Ernie? Hmm… Well I don't really recall, but-Oh yes, now I remember. My, that was some time ago, wasn't it? But it's all coming back to me now. He's the one who was mad at his dog because the dog wanted him to remove his foil helmet."

A dish towel in her hand, Daphne entered the living room, gazing curiously at her boss.

"Mad at his dog?" Martin asked, making a face when Frasier shushed him.

"Yes, I remember him quite well. How's he doing?" Frasier asked.

"Hopefully he and the dog made up." Martin said. "I just hate it when Eddie tries to get me to take off my foil helmet!" The moment he and Daphne made eye contact, they both broke into a fit of laughter. "

Who in the world wears a foil helmet?" Daphne laughed. "Maybe you should get one, Mr. Crane. The television reception might be better if you were wearing it!"

Martin laughed even harder, but that laughter stopped abruptly when Frasier sank onto his Cocoa Chanel sofa, the phone still pressed to his ear. "Oh, dear God…"

"Fras, what is it? What's wrong?" Martin asked.

"I… I don't… What happened?" Frasier asked after a silence that was much too long. And then he continued. "Oh… well that's… I'm so sorry. Really I am. Is there anything I can do?"

Daphne and Martin watched Frasier closely and Daphne's heart ached when she saw Frasier's eyes fill with tears.

"I see…" Frasier said. "Well, thank you for letting me know. Again, I'm terribly sorry. I wish there was more that I could have done. Thank you, that means a lot to me.

All right. Yes, please call if there's anything I can do, anything at all." He hung up the phone and stared into space, bringing Martin and Daphne to his side.

"Fras, what is it?"

"It's Ernie… H-he…"

"Dr. Crane, what's wrong?"

"That was Ernie's wife. Ernie passed away during surgery yesterday."

Daphne gasped as her hand flew to her mouth and Martin grabbed the arm of his well-loved chair as though trying to steady himself. "Oh geez…"

Suddenly Daphne felt an overwhelming sense of guilt for laughing at the poor man. "Dr. Crane… I'm… so sorry."

"Fras, about that crack I made about his dog…"

Frasier sighed. "It's all right. It was a rather unique situation. But dear God, how could something like this happen? And to someone so young?"

Daphne's eyes filled with tears and she began to cry. "I'm so sorry."

Frasier hugged her. "Daphne, please don't cry. It's just… part of life. But it was so soon…"

The doorbell rang and Daphne drew back from Frasier's embrace. "I'll get that." But before she could even move, Martin was answering the door.

"Hey, Niles."

"Hello, all, I-." Niles stopped in the doorway and his smile disappeared. "What's wrong?" The moment her eyes met his, Daphne burst into tears once more.

"Daphne-." He went to her at once, taking her into a soothing hug. And as she clung to him she found it hard to let go.

"Dad? Frasier? What's going on?"

Daphne gave Niles a gentle squeeze and then drew back tearfully. "Your brother lost a patient today."

Niles turned his attention to Frasier and touched Daphne's forearm before going to his brother. It was a subtle gesture but she was grateful for his kindness. She was always grateful.

"Frasier, I'm so sorry. Was it a colleague from Boston?"

"Um, no actually it was a caller."

"Oh?"

"I'd only spoken to him once but apparently I made quite an impression on him. You see, his wife called and said that he died yesterday during surgery."

Niles shook his head. "Dear God..."

"It's terrible…" Daphne said tearfully. "Losing someone so suddenly."

"That's true." Martin agreed. "You just never know when your time will come. God knows I wasn't prepared to lose Hester."

"You don't know, do you? Well, since our lives are so limited, I suppose there's only one thing left to do."

Niles eyebrows rose. "Frasier, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about this." Frasier went to Niles and hugged him tight. "I love you, Niles."

Clearly catching him off guard, Niles glanced at his brother before leaning into the hug. "I love you too, Frasier."

Daphne smiled through her tears and hugged her boss. "I love you, Dr. Crane."

"I love you too, Daphne."

Frasier turned to Martin. "Dad, I know you're not big on hugging or sentiment, but… I love you."

Daphne was amazed at how easily Martin hugged his son. "I love you, Frasier."

Martin turned to Daphne. "I love you, Daphne."

She brushed away her tears and hugged Martin. "I love you too, Mr. Crane."

"Dad-."

"I love you, Niles."

Daphne's tears fell onto her cheeks, watching Martin and Niles embrace. It was a sight rarely seen but one that touched her heart. And suddenly there was only one person left. She turned to the youngest Dr. Crane and smiled, taking him into her arms. She inhaled deeply, breathing in his fresh, clean scent. "I love you, Dr. Crane."

He held her close, rubbing her back. But when he spoke, his voice was different, unsteady. "I-I love you too, Daphne." But when he drew back almost a minute later, she gasped in surprise.

"Dr. Crane, you're crying." Seconds later she wished that she hadn't said anything at all. He was clearly embarrassed; given the way he turned around and reached into his pocket for his handkerchief. But when he returned his gaze to her, she hugged him again and kissed his cheek.

They held each other for a long time, and she silently thanked Ernie for bringing the Crane men closer together. She loved them so very much.

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
